


you make my heart shake bend and break

by polillamo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polillamo/pseuds/polillamo
Summary: He can wait until later to write, Lukas thinks, when he's wrapped up with his two favorite people in all the worlds.
Relationships: Aiden/Jesse (Minecraft), Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	you make my heart shake bend and break

Lukas lit the candle opposite of him and continued working, driven to do more with the extra light available. He was almost finished with the last entry of the first draft, he’d start going over it when the week ended, and then go talk to a publisher in Redstonia once he was done (which would be fairly easy, the first part of the Order’s adventures had gone quickly). 

Jesse would be frustrated with him   
for staying up so late for the third night in a row, but he had to understand— Lukas could not sleep properly or rest until he completed this project. He guessed it was probably part of his ongoing OCD, the thing that made him check everything three times and wash his hands excessively and kept him from sleeping when he had things to do and placed thoughts of terrible ideas in his head at the worst times. 

Aiden sat across from him, tapping a pencil against his chin. He'd also been staying up late to write, and Jesse would not be happy with him either. They'd been living together for a while now-- about 8 months-- but Lukas still turned to mush whenever he looked at him. 

Aiden yawned, brushing his long brown bangs out of his face. He hadn't cut his hair since he moved in, and it was now long enough to pull into a small ponytail. His alert, bright green eyes flicked back and forth across the paper as he wrote. 

"What's a good word that rhymes with melody?" he asked. 

Lukas thought about it for a few seconds. "Serenity." 

Aiden started writing faster. "Thanks." 

Lukas exhaled, shaking his wrist to give it a break and looking around his-- their-- home. It was kind of small, just two bedrooms and a bathroom along with the kitchen and living room, but they lived out of town so they had a big plot of land to themselves. The second bedroom had been converted into a office/library where Jesse kept all his mayor stuff and worked when he wasn't in Beacontown. 

He kept writing, the scratching of his pen on paper keeping his mind occupied for the time being. He wrote and wrote until the clock struck two in the morning and then paused, realizing he was exhausted   
and hearing footsteps on the stone floor at the same time. 

Shit. Jesse. 

Lukas turned around in his chair to greet him and felt his heart ache. 

Jesse wore a too-big yellow shirt that brushed his knees under one of Aiden’s hoodies, sweatpants just reaching his ankles. His feet were bare, his curly mop of hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and sleep still clung to his features. 

He pressed his face against the back of Lukas’ neck, mumbling “Amor, why’re you awake. Come to bed. Feels weird without both of you.” 

Lukas reached to pat his hand. “You know I won’t be able to sleep until I finish this.” 

Aiden rested his chin on his hand, gazing at Jesse with a a big dopey grin. He probably found Jesse just as cute as Lukas did. "I'm on the same page as Lukas. Besides, its not like we have anything to to tomorrow anyways." 

Lukas felt Jesse frown. “Mhmm. Would distractions help both of you?" 

“Yeah, probably.” They spoke at the same time, then looked at each other and stifled a laugh. 

“I can distract you,” Jesse said matter-of-factly. “I can give you lots of kisses. And cuddles. And play   
with your hair. And--“ 

Lukas rested his head on Jesse’s chest, right above his heart so he could hear it thump against his ear. Jesse ran an oh so gentle hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head. 

"I've been waiting for both of you for hours. If you don't get into bed right now I'm gonna have to force you." 

Lukas scrambled to get a hold on the table but Jesse was already picking him up and putting him over his shoulder. "You're first, cariño." Lukas let out a long, annoyed sigh. 

Aiden grinned mischievously and waved. "See you in the morning, baby." 

Jesse eyed him. "What makes you think you're not going to bed too? I'm coming back for you as soon as I put Lukas to bed." 

Aiden scoffed. "You can certainly try." 

Jesse rolled his eyes and turned, walking to their room with Lukas thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Lukas whined and grumbled and tried to get up when he was thrown on the bed but Jesse sat in his lap and wouldn't budge. As soon as Lukas had given up Jesse cupped his face in scarred hands and kissed him, hard. 

Lukas mumbled a protest but it was lost as he let Jesse push him down onto the covers. "You need sleep," Jesse told him sternly between peppering kisses all over his face. "You know this is unhealthy." 

Lukas said nothing, stubborn.

Jesse sighed. "Please stay here for me, I don't need you overworking yourself." And, still sitting on Lukas' thighs, Jesse leaned over and kissed his neck, and Lukas let out a squeak. "Jesse-- you little shit--" 

"Mhhm, you gonna stay in bed now while I get Aiden?" He removed himself from on top of Lukas. 

Lukas slumped against the pillows. "Fine. You win. I'll just be thrown back here when I try to escape anyways." 

Jesse laughed, low and deep in his chest. "Right you are." 

Lukas got comfortable on the bed, nestling under the covers and pulling them up to his chin. "Good luck getting Aiden." 

Jesse shrugged. "Oh, I won't need it." 

Jesse was right. 

Less than a minute later he returned carry Aiden between his arms, Aiden groaning and going limp, but Jesse was stronger than him and didn't let go. He unceremoniously threw Aiden onto the bed like he'd done to Lukas, then stood there with his hands on his hips as though he was going to give them a huge speech. 

Lukas braced for the worst, but all Jesse did was shake his head and smile. "I really have to take care of you two, don't I? You won't even go to sleep by yourselves." 

"We're not even tired--" Aiden let out a giant yawn, then huffed. "Okay. Fine. Maybe we are a little tired." 

Lukas was already half asleep, curled up beside him. He tugged at Aiden's shirt. "Mmmf. C'mere. Kisses." 

Aiden looked at him fondly, then leaned over and did just that. He ran a gentle thumb over Lukas' cheek, and Lukas heard the sound of Jesse taking off the hoodie he was wearing so he turned and watched him. Lukas had seen Jesse countless times before but he was absolutely gorgeous in the lamplight, which turned his skin a soft golden brown and reflected off the sun highlights in his hair from being outside so much. Lukas noticed Aiden had stopped laying kisses on his chin and was watching Jesse just as intently, gaze drifting over his shoulders and the exposed back of his neck. 

Jesse crawled into bed between them, and Aiden wormed his way underneath Jesse's arm so he could rest against his chest. Feeling left out, Lukas rested his chin on Jesse's shoulder and intertwined their fingers. 

Jesse patted Aiden's back softly. "You gonna go to sleep now?" 

Aiden began to mumble something, but Lukas already felt himself sinking into unconsciousness, falling asleep in the same bed as the two men he loved most. 

*** 

Lukas woke up early the next morning. Even though he usually slept in late, he was a light sleeper and the sound of the morning rain had probably woken him. 

He hesitantly opened his eyes. 

Jesse had moved in his sleep (which was normal) and was now hugging Aiden from the front, his legs wrapped around Aiden's waist. Aiden had one arm draped over him, holding Lukas' hand, face tucked into the crook of Jesse's neck. 

Lukas shifted closer and snuggled up against Jesse's back, running his thumbs over Aiden's knuckles. 

Yeah, writing could wait.


End file.
